Sick Day
by nakanaka
Summary: Fluffy short oneshot. The boys are helpless when Sunako-chan gets sick. Hinted Sunako/Kyohei and Takenaga/Noi. Review!


Disclaimer: I realize I never put these, assuming people can tell Wallflower is not mine. Well in case you can't figure it out, it's not.

AN: This was written when I was taking a sick day, so it's not _quite_ my best work, but I need the fodder for my prompts. Somehow the boys' antics always are easier to write than the actual SunaKyohei stuff. Anyway, here are the prompts for this one:

18 coda: , stubborn

30 romances: 33. Colonge ; Perfume ; Strange smells

30 kisses: 24. good night

* * *

Kyohei stretched his arms above his head as he wandered into the kitchen in search of breakfast. What he saw shocked him.

There was no breakfast waiting for him on the table. The dishes from last night were unwashed in the sink.

The horror!

Ranmaru was slouched over a chair in the corner, eyeing Kyohei hungrily.

"Ribs," he moaned.

Kyohei posed and modeled his ribs for his starving roommate. "Mmm, cannibalism."

"I would seriously eat you but you're all bony and tough. I'd rather eat Yuki, he looks all soft and yummy—"

"Why are we talking about this?" grumbled Kyohei. "Where's breakfast?"

"If I knew, would I be sitting here starving?" spat Ranmaru.

"What are you two bitching about so early in the morning?" Takenaga mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Rough night?" Kyohei asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing Takenaga's severe bedhead and missing pajamas. Luckily he had remembered to put boxers on.

"No, well I… I didn't sleep well," he muttered, looking away.

"Did _Noi_ stay over?" teased Ranmaru, blowing a kiss.

"No," he answered too quickly.

"Right," Ranmaru nodded knowingly. He stood up and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's get some food. You're going to need to replenish your strength."

The boys rummaged through the cupboards and scoured the fridge for anything edible.

"I found milk!" said Kyohei triumphantly.

Takenaga looked at the carton suspiciously. It smelled like death. "When did it expire?"

"It's good until June."

Takenaga snatched it from him. "June of _last year_. This is disgusting. How do I live with you slobs?"

Kyohei grabbed it back and tossed it over his shoulder in the trash. "Where's Sunako-chan? The only food we have is rotten crap. She never lets it get this bad."

"Who hit me with a milk carton?" whined Yuki. "Ugh! This expired last year!"

"Woops. Guess I missed," Kyohei mumbled, then crawled onto the countertop to dig through the upper cupboards.

"Have you guys even seen Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked. "I haven't seen her all weekend. I mean, I've been out and about, so I thought we just missed each other, but…"

The others stopped their pillaging and looked at each other.

"Come to think of it…" Ranmaru mused.

"…I haven't seen her…" said Takenaga.

"...In _days_…" finished Kyohei.

There was an awkward pause.

"Maybe we should go check on her?" prompted Yuki.

The boys crept slowly to Sunako-chan's room. They could feel the darkness seeping into them as they neared her door.

"Kyohei, go knock."

"Why me?"

"Because you're in love with her."

"What? No I'm not—"

But he was alone. The others had fled and left him standing at the door. Great.

Kyohei knocked, but there was no reply.

"Sunako-chan?" No reply.

He opened the door and peered into the pitch blackness. Feeling brave, he slid slowly into the room, hands out to keep himself from hitting anything. No luck. He tripped over something that felt like Hiroshi-kun and face-planted—But instead of hitting the hard wooden floor, as he expected, his face hit something soft and a little more forgiving. As he gathered himself to his feet, he realized what had broken his fall was really not so forgiving.

A shape writhed uncomfortably beneath what he guessed were sheets on a bed, judging by the happy white skulls that decorated the material.

"Sunako-chan, you really need to clean your room or everytime someone comes in here they're going to trip and hurt themselves," he scolded, nudging the shape with his knee. It squirmed in protest but did not emerge from the blankets.

"Sunako-chan, we're hungry. Make us food."

She rolled over and ignored him.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Kyohei's stomach thundered as he ripped the blankets off of the small shivering girl.

Slowly Sunako rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there, shivering, waiting.

"Are…are you OK, Sunako?"

Sunako answered by throwing up all over the floor.

"Oh no, oh no…Are you sick? Sunako! You could have warned me! Ranmaru? Ranmaru, if you can hear me, get me some towels!"

Despite a creature of light being in her room, and despite his frantic yells and sounds of disgust, Sunako tipped back against her pillow and was dead to the world.

"What happened? It sounded like an animal dying." Takenaga and Ranmaru peered in from the doorway, not daring to cross the threshold into her room.

"Sunako-chan is, uh, sick. Get me some towels and my phone, I'm ordering food."

"How can you think about food when—ugh! You can smell it from here!"

As Kyohei prepared to clean up the mess, he saw Sunako-chan had passed out. "It's always interesting with you around. Or not around," he said quietly. "Good night, sleep tight."


End file.
